Dieter Gorny
Dieter Gorny (* 26. August 1953 in Soest) ist ein deutscher Medienmanager, Lobbyist und Musiker. Er war von 1993 bis 2005 Geschäftsführer des Musiksenders VIVA und ab 2000 Vorstandsvorsitzender der neu gegründeten Viva Media AG. Mit der Übernahme VIVAs durch den US-amerikanischen Viacom-Konzern im Jahr 2005 wurde er Executive Vice President bei MTV Networks Europe. Diesen Posten gab er 2006 auf. Gorny gilt als VIVA-Urvater. Leben Dieter Gorny studierte zunächst in Köln Musik (Kontrabass, Klavier und Komposition), wurde Musiklehrer und spielte in mehreren Orchestern, so bei den Bochumer Symphonikern und dem Wuppertaler Symphonieorchester. Er initiierte in den 1980er Jahren in Wuppertal das Projekt Rockförderung in Nordrhein-Westfalen kurz Rockbüro-NRW genannt und erteilte ab 1988 Unterricht an der Musikhochschule Köln. 1989 erhielt er einen Lehrauftrag für die Musikhochschule in Hamburg. Ebenfalls 1989 rief Gorny die Popkomm ins Leben, eine contentorientierte Musikmesse, die erstmals im Düsseldorfer Kulturzentrum Zakk stattfand und dann in Köln abgehalten wurde. Von 2004 bis 2008 wurde sie dann in Berlin veranstaltet. 1993 gründete Gorny mit anderen Gesellschaftern den Musiksender VIVA und wurde dessen Geschäftsführer. Im Jahr 2000 wurde er Vorstandsvorsitzender der neu gegründeten Viva Media AG und 2005 mit der Übernahme durch den US-Medienkonzern Viacom Executive Vice President bei MTV Networks Europe. Ende 2006 gab er seinen Managerposten bei MTV auf. Von 2007 bis 2010 war er Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender der Filmstiftung Nordrhein-Westfalen und im November 2006 wurde Gorny in den Aufsichtsrat des auf digitale Medien und IPTV spezialisierten Unternehmens I-D Media berufen, dem er heute nicht mehr angehört. Gorny ist seit 2004 Präsidiumsmitglied des Deutschen Musikrates und war von 2007 bis 2017 Vorstandsvorsitzender des Bundesverbandes Musikindustrie. Im März 2015 wurde er vom damaligen Bundeswirtschaftsminister Sigmar Gabriel zum „Beauftragten für Kreative und Digitale Ökonomie“ berufen. Seit 2005 ist Gorny nebenberuflicher Professor für Kultur- und Medienwissenschaft der Fachhochschule Düsseldorf. Dieter Gorny war einer der vier künstlerischen Direktoren der RUHR.2010 – Kulturhauptstadt Europas und wurde anschließend Geschäftsführer des als Institut der RUHR.2010 gegründeten European Centre for Creative Economy (ECCE). Als künstlerischer Direktor der RUHR.2010 engagierte er sich dafür, die Loveparade 2010 trotz Geldmangels in Duisburg auszurichten. Im Dezember 2018 äußerte sich Gorny in einem Interview mit dem Medienmagazin DWDL erstmals zur am 20. Juni 2018 angekündigten und am 31. Dezember 2018 erfolgten Einstellung von VIVA. Er sprach davon, dass er etwas Wehmut, aber auch Enttäuschung darüber empfinde, dass die damals mit dem Zusammengehen der VIVA- und MTV-Sender verbundenen Hoffnungen, dann doch nicht aufgegangen sind. Was VIVA im Gegensatz zu MTV ausgemacht hat, beschrieb Gorny im Interview so: Wenn Heike Makatsch mit dem VIVA-Mikrofon ganz aufgeregt über den Hotelflur ging und die Zuschauer über die Schulter wissen ließ, dass sie total aufgeregt ist, jetzt gleich für die VIVA-Zuschauer Bruce Willis zu treffen, dann war sie sozusagen die Freundin der Zuschauer. Die Kollegen von MTV waren nicht so nahbar. Da wurde immer vermittelt: Wir sind auf Du und Du mit den Stars - weil wir dazugehören. Das war für mich der Unterschied, der VIVA den erfolgreichen Start beschert hat. Wir waren der gute Freund, nicht der coole und unerreichbare Typ. Und es kam die Tatsache dazu, dass die erste Nachkriegs-Generation aufwuchs, die vorurteilsfrei mit deutscher Musik umging. Weiterhin äußerte er auf die Frage, was der Sender nach der Einstellung hinterlässt: Wenn man sich rückblickend überlegt, was aus dieser Grundthese geworden ist; dass wir einfach mal frech losgelegt haben und lauthals 40 Prozent deutsche Musik versprachen, die es damals - überspitzt gesagt - ja noch gar nicht gab, dann bleibe ich stolz auf das, was VIVA in den 90er-Jahren erreicht hat. Denken Sie auch nur mal an all die Talente, die bei VIVA ihren ersten TV-Auftritt hatten und jetzt in wirklich allen Genres des deutschen Fernsehens moderieren, dann hat VIVA zu meiner großen Freude ein anhaltendes Erbe hinterlassen. VIVA hat ein Stück deutscher Fernsehgeschichte geschrieben mit seinem unkonventionellen Ansatz in einem Jahrzehnt in dem die großen privaten Vollprogramme unbedingt erwachsen werden wollten. VIVA hat fast alle sozialisiert, die heute schreiben und denken. Den Stolz darauf kann niemand abschalten. Er gab weiterhin an, sich den Sendeschluss von VIVA nicht ansehen zu wollen. Stattdessen habe er sich in letzter Zeit gerne den Sendestart nochmals angesehen. Privates Dieter Gorny ist verheiratet und Vater von vier Kindern. Er ist Mitglied der Sozialdemokratischen Partei Deutschlands (SPD). Auszeichnungen * 1992: Echo Medienmann des Jahres * 1997: Adolf-Grimme-Preis Literatur * Ordnung ist das halbe Chaos. The making of VIVA. Econ-Verlag, 2001 * zusammen mit Jürgen Stark: Popkultur 2002/2003. Rowohlt, 2002 Weblinks * Dieter Gorny in der Internet Movie Database Kategorie:Manager